


pink

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: based on pink by anna akana
Relationships: Regina George/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian (past)
Series: song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Kudos: 9





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> so i just discovered this artist named anna akana, she has a youtube channel and it's fantastic, she does a ton of things, like comedy sketches and music and just some great informational videos. she has an album out on spotify and it's amazing, so go check it out if you're interested. she's like, the bisexual queen of youtube. anyway. this is a song fic based on one of her songs. enjoy!!
> 
> TW for the d-slur

_I don't know why it's been so hard for me to say this_

Gretchen stared at her phone, Regina's face glowing up at her from the other side of the FaceTime call.

_I'm not exactly gay but sure as hell ain't straight sis_

The words were right there, at the tip of Gretchen's tongue.

_If I'm honest I fall somewhere in the middle_

She'd known for months now.

_A little (pink)_

If she was honest, she'd known since the first time she spoke to Regina George.

_I've been tryin' to deny it for a minute_

But she'd tried to push it away.

_It only comes out when I look at who I'm kissin'_

She'd seen what happened to Janis.

_It only comes out when I look at who I'm kissin'_

Regina could easily do the same thing to her.

_Kissin' (Pink)_

So she'd pretended.  
  
_I've been so blue_

She'd giggled over boys during the day

_Ashamed and afraid_

Cried into her pillow at night.

_But when I look at you_

But there was no denying it any longer.

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

She was in love with her best friend.

_Tried to hide it_

And based on the expectant look on Regina's pixelated face,

_But you saw right through me_

She knew.

_Can I tell the truth?_

The words spilled out.

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

"I love you."  
  
_Pink_

"I'm in love with you."

_Pink_

"Please say something."

_Pink_

To Regina's credit, she didn't publicly out her.  
  
_I don't know why it's so important that you name it_

But the word got out anyway.

_Won’t wear a label 'til I’m ready for the changes_

People whispered in the halls as she passed.

_It's not a phase but I just don't know how to phrase it_

"What is she?"

_Phrase it (Pink)_

"Is she a dyke?"

_It's hard enough to find someonе that really sees you_

They stare. Regina glares right back.

_Even I look in the mirror and I'm see-through_

Gretchen cowers behind her.

_No onе gives me color quite the way that you do_

Regina pretends not to notice, but protectiveness radiates off her.

_You do (Pink)_

They haven't spoken about the thing since the night Gretchen told her.

_I've been so blue_

Every whispered "are they together?" stings.

_Ashamed and afraid_

Gretchen hunches her shoulders, making herself small.

_But when I look at you_

But Regina stands tall, smirking suggestively.

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

Karen watches them, eyebrow raised, but says nothing.

_Tried to hide it_

Gretchen makes eye contact with Janis during lunch, and the jealousy is evident on the other girl's features.

_But you saw right through me_

"She let you stay."

_Can I tell the truth?_

"She knows, and she let you stay."

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

Gretchen can only nod.

_Pink_

She still can't believe it herself.

_Pink_

When she hears Janis crying in the bathroom later that day, she pretends not to notice.

_Pink_

Regina shows up at Gretchen's house two days later.  
  
_No more waitin'_

She walks in like she owns the place. That, at least, hasn't changed.

_I'm done with fakin'_

"So I'm gay," Regina says casually, draping herself over the arm of a chair.

_I'm here with you (I'm here with you)_

Regina locks eyes with Gretchen, and some of her confidence seems to waver.

_I've been so blue_

"And... I've been a real bitch."

_Ashamed and afraid_

She bites her lip, looking away.

_But when I look at you_

"To you, and to Janis, and... well, a lot of people."

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

"But..."

_Tried to hide it_

Regina steels herself. "I think we both know what I'm going to say."

_But you saw right through me_

Gretchen takes a step closer. "Say it anyway."

_Can I tell the truth?_

Regina looks up at her, a single tear sliding down her face.

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

"I love you, Gretch."

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

Gretchen leans in and presses her lips to Regina's.

_Can't think straight 'cause I like pink_

And for once, Regina doesn't push her away.

_Pink_  
_Pink_  
_Pink_

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. look at me not writing cadnis for once lol, i just thought this song fit better with gretchen and regina


End file.
